1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a starter/generator assembly and to a method for mounting a starter/generator assembly within a vehicle and more particularly, to a starter/generator assembly which is dynamically isolated and/or detached from the torque converter portion of the vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
A starter/generator typically includes a stator and a selectively movable rotor which is in flux communication with the stator. The stator and rotor therefore cooperatively form a motor assembly and the assembly is typically employed within a hybrid electric vehicle to selectively cause an engine to be activated and to selectively generate electricity which is communicated to and stored by an electric battery which is resident within the vehicle. In order to reduce packaging and mounting requirements, the rotor is often mounted upon the torque converter of the vehicle and the stator is typically mounted to and operatively deployed within the case which houses the torque converter, thereby allowing the rotor to be in flux communication with the stator while reducing packaging requirements. While the foregoing arrangement does desirably reduce packaging requirements, it suffers from some drawbacks.
For example, a small gap is required to exist between the stator and the rotor in order to allow the flux communication to occur. Moreover, to allow optimal performance, the gap is required to have a certain size or width. At relatively high engine speeds, the torque converter tends to deform or balloon increasing the likelihood of causing the rotor to move toward the stator, thereby undesirably causing the air gap to shift or close and increasing the likelihood that the rotor will contact the stator, thereby degrading the overall performance of the motor assembly.
One strategy to overcome this difficulty requires the use of a relatively heavy and rigid rotor which is resistant to movement due to forces emanating from the torque converter. While this approach does overcome the foregoing drawbacks, it is relatively costly and undesirably increases the overall weight of the vehicle.
It is a first non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a starter/generator assembly which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior assemblies.
It is a second non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a method for mounting a starter/generator assembly within a vehicle in a manner which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior assemblies.
According to a first non-limiting aspect of the present invention, an assembly is provided for use in combination with a torque converter and a crankshaft. The assembly includes a stator; and a rotor which is coupled to the crankshaft, which is isolated from the torque converter, and which is in communication with the stator.
According to a second non-limiting aspect of the present invention, an assembly for use in combination with a crankshaft and a torque converter is provided. The assembly comprises a rotor which is coupled to the crankshaft; and a plate member which is disposed between the rotor and the torque converter and having an outer portion which is coupled to torque converter by the use of a fastener which is isolated from the rotor.
According to a third non-limiting aspect of the present invention, a method for mounting a motor within a vehicle of the type having a crankshaft and a torque converter which is housed within a case is provided. The method comprises the steps of mounting a first portion of the motor upon the crankshaft while causing the first portion to be isolated from the torque converter; and mounting a second portion of the motor upon the case, effective to allow the second portion of the motor to be in flux communication with the first portion. These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and by reference to the following drawings.